Where is the love?
by Chocolate Teddy Bear
Summary: It's about a girl, who the Bladebreakers find out is Tyson's cousin. She hates.....but then they both fall in love. Will they get approved of by Tyson? You'll have to read it to find out who she gets with.


Hiya. I decided to write a new story. Well, obviously, or other wise I wouldn't be here writing this. I just thought up the plot line in the middle of Maths (Everyone thinks I fancy our maths teacher, but I DON'T!) cos maths is so ultra boring.  
  
The story takes place in France, where all the Majestics (+ my oc) live. I know, everyone's saying 'but ALL the Majestics don't live in France' but they do now. At least for this fic.  
  
Read and review it, and my other stories, cos I'll never update any of them if I don't get at least 5 reviews for each chapter. HA! By the way the stuff in brackets is what the French words mean in English.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Where is the love? By Chocolate Teddy Bear  
  
You are?  
  
A navy haired girl walked along the pavement. She passed French restaurants and French shops, but she stopped at a particular shop, the beyblade shop.  
  
"Bonjour. (Good day)" She said to the blonde boy who was looking at some attack rings.  
  
"Wassup." He returned. She scowled at him.  
  
"Enrique!" she groaned.  
  
"Fine. I'll speak French, but only for you, Tamson." She smiled.  
  
"Bonjour.' (my computers just stopped doing speech marks so bear with me.)  
  
'Bonjour. Comment ca va? (How are you?)'  
  
'Devinez.(Guess)'  
  
'Tres bein? (Very good?)' he guessed.  
  
'Oui. (Yes)' She answered.  
  
'Because?' She gave him a 'what do you mean, because?' look.  
  
'Because the Bladebreakers are coming to france.' She squealed. Enrique inspected her. She wore a baggy red t-shirt that said s*** happens on it and a pair of baggy jeans. If she didn't have that colour hair and a cheeky grin plastered all over her face, no-one would have guessed her secret.  
  
'ECOUTEZ ! (LISTEN!)' she shouted. He jumped with surprise, did she really have to shout that loud. Tamson grinned in a satisfactory way.  
  
(Now it starts working!) "Merci. (Thank you)" She said, then skipped off.  
  
"Wait a sec." Enrique yelled, but she kept skipping onward.  
  
Where ever the Bladebreakers are  
  
"Why don't eat there?" asked Tyson.  
  
"No way. Look at the price." Said Max.  
  
"At least someone cares about the price I have to pay." Replied Chief.  
  
"What about tha-" Tyson was cut short by someone running in front of him.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR, Tyson?" said an unfamiliar girl.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you know me cos I'm so famous." He said proudly.  
  
"No way, you're barely known round here." Tyson sweat dropped.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Well, how do you know me?"  
  
"Maybe I should tell you over lunch." She said as she dragged them into Macdonald's. Tyson bought hi usual nine happy meals and then they settled down in a booth.  
  
"My names Tamson, and everything started when I was born. My mother died giving birth to me and my twin brother."  
  
"You have a twin?" asked the shocked Tyson.  
  
"Yep. My father has studied ancient bitbeasts, through archaeology, since forever, well it seems like it to me."  
  
"Strange, it's the same with both my parents." Said Tyson.  
  
"My brother was sent to live with our grandfather, while I was sent to our grandmother. It was awful there," Tamson said as tears swelled in her eyes. "She beat me with a whip when I didn't do everything perfect, which was everyday. So I ran. Ran from the hurt. Ran from the pain. Ran to a forest. I camped there till I was skilled enough to build a small wood cabin, and it was definitely small, but I was the only one living there. I soon met people, at the age of nine, strolling through the trees. One of them invited me into their house and I still live with him now."  
  
"What happened to your brother?" asked Max.  
  
"You're sitting next to him." Everyone stared at Tyson.  
  
"WOAH!" screamed Max.  
  
"Would you shut it Max. You're attracting unwanted attention." Said Kai.  
  
"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO A FRIEND!" screamed Tamson, making sure she attracted unwanted attention.  
  
"He is not my friend. I have no friends." He replied.  
  
"NOT POSSIBLE! Everyone has at least one friend." she said, trying to keep calm, since she could feel Robert's, one of her friends, eyes on her.  
  
"Maybe Dranzer but that's it."  
  
"I MEAN HUMAN FRIENDS! And everyone has a soul mate." She said angrily.  
  
"Love is a weakness." That was the last straw for Tamson.  
  
"SHUT UP KAI!" she said slapping him hard round the face. His cheek stung with pain, as well as having a red hand print on it. "I'm leaving." She said sourly. "It was nice to see you again Tyson." She walked out the restaurant doors.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! SHE IS ONE OF THREE LIVING RELATIVES I HAVE!" Tyson yelled with anger and pain.  
  
"Whatever." Said Kai as he walked out a different exit. 'God I hate that girl.'  
  
Tamson (Small clearing in woods next to beyblade park)  
  
Tears now flood freely down Tamson's cheeks. Her eyes stung and she was shaking with anger. All she had left to hope for was love, and Kai had just insulted the one thing that kept her from suicide. The knife hidden in her pocket had always looked friendly and comforting. Why not? She withdrew the blade from her pocket and held it to her wrist.  
  
"Now or never." She whispered to herself.  
  
"I would choose never if I were you." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"ROBERT!" screamed Tamson as she whipped around to face her friend.  
  
"Look, I know you feel all hope is lost, but you have a brother who loves you, a brother who is searching everywhere for you. You can't let Kai Hiwatari get to you, show him you're stronger than that by not hurting yourself and finding your brother."  
  
"Thank you Robert. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"I don't know what I do with you." Tamson laughed.  
  
'It's nice to hear her laugh. It makes a change.' Robert thought. Tamson walked off into the town, even though she still had doubts that she wouldn't kill herself before Kai left.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Well there you go. Please read and review. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't update. And that goes for every chapter. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
